Linda-058
Summary Petty Officer Second Class Linda-058 is a SPARTAN-II super soldier and a member of Blue Team as well as one of Master Chief's closest friends. Renowned among her fellow Spartans for her peerless skill with a sniper rifle, she faithfully supports her allies from the rear with deadly precision. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically without her MJOLNIR armor, 8-C physically with the MJOLNIR armor and her sniper rifle Name: Linda-058, Linda Pravdin, Sierra-058 Origin: Halo Gender: Female Age: 47 Years Old Classification: Petty Officer Second Class in the UNSC Forces, SPARTAN-II Super Soldier Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Forcefield Creation (Her MJOLNIR armor is equipped energy shielding that deflects all but the strongest of infantry weapons and recharges automatically while out of combat), Enhanced Senses (The eyesight of SPARTAN-IIs is so sharp that they can practically see in the dark. Is equipped with thermo-optic sensors, motion-capture radar, and a heads-up display that automatically keeps track of ammunition, enemy positions, potentially useful equipment, shielding status, and other useful information), Hacking (Her MJOLNIR armor is equipped with passive cyberintrusion software to easily infiltrate most security systems and access the information within), Regeneration (Her armor has multiple self-repair systems to repair most damage), Healing (Her armor is equipped with biofoam injectors that disinfect and seal wounds to stop hemorrhaging and bleeding), Can survive in space for limited periods of time with her MJOLNIR armor Attack Potency: Wall level physically without her MJOLNIR armor (Comparable to Master Chief, who is strong enough to easily kill an ODST, an elite UNSC marine, by accident while sparring with them), Building level with her MJOLNIR armor (Should be comparable to Master Chief in his Gen 2 Mjolnir armor), Building level+ with Nornfang (Her sniper rifle can instantly kill a fully shielded Spartan with a single shot to the torso or head) Speed: Superhuman (Can run at speeds of 55 km/h or 34.2 mph.) and Supersonic combat and reaction speeds (Can dodge bullets and plasma weaponry. Dispatched two separate targets so quickly that Master Chief could not tell which one she shot first) Lifting Strength: Likely Class 5 without her MJOLNIR armor (Can lift at least three times her body weight, which is 110 kg, and is comparable to her fellow Spartans as an adult), At least Class 10 with her MJOLNIR armor (Can deadlift five tons and casually flipped a Warthog, which easily weighs at least three tons, with a single hand) Striking Strength: Wall Class without her MJOLNIR armor (Can easily kill grown men with her bare hands at the age of 14), Building level with her MJOLNIR armor (Vastly improved compared to before and can beat other Spartans into submission) Durability: Wall level physically, Building level with her MJOLNIR Armor, likely Building level+ 'with energy shielding (Should be comparable to Master Chief, who can take hits from Spartans comparable to Edward Buck, and up to two Splinter Grenade charges to his shields) 'Stamina: Superhuman (Linda's Spartan augmentations make her body produce fewer fatigue toxins, allowing her to fight for far longer than any normal human can reasonably withstand) Range: Standard melee range normally, at least several hundred meters with her magnum, 2.3 kilometers with her sniper rifle Standard Equipment: Linda-058 Nornfang.png|Nornfang M6H2 Magnum.png|M6H2 Magnum * Nornfang: Linda's custom SRS99-S5 AM sniper rifle. Loaded with 14.5×114mm High-Explosive Armor-Piercing rounds, it can easily pierce through and destroy most armored units and can even kill a fully equipped and shielded Spartan with a single shot. In addition, its scope is modified to allow for her motion tracker to remain on her HUD even while scoped in. * M6H2 Magnum: Linda's sidearm for close to mid-range combat. It is a recoil-operated semi-automatic weapon with a twelve bullet magazine for precision fire. * ARGUS-class MJOLNIR GEN2 Armor: A variant of the latest MJOLNIR armor that's optimized for reconnaissance and information gathering as the most complex and sophisticated mobile information gathering device ever designed. It's equipped with passive cyberintrusion software, sensor cueing and filtering, a Battlenet control node to receive intel and real-time input and predictions from battlefront AI, and hardware-accelerated cyberlink connections to streamline the communication process. It is also equipped with all of the standard MJOLNIR armor specifications, including: ** Biofoam: In case of significant injury, the MJOLNIR armor can apply biofoam, an artificial coagulant that disinfects the injury and temporarily stops hemorrhaging and bleeding, to the wound to keep Linda in the fight for a few more hours before needing to seek proper medical attention. ** Energy Shielding: MJOLNIR armor is equipped with energy shielding that easily deflects small-arms fire and offers limited protection against high-powered weaponry and explosions. When depleted, Linda is much more vulnerable to damage, but it can be recharged over time by remaining unharmed and out of combat for a short period of time. ** Force Multiplying Circuits: The armor is lined with circuits that greatly enhance Linda's reflexes and physical strength for improved accuracy and close-combat effectiveness. The sheer force produced by these implements can easily break a normal human's arm and potentially kill them from the shock, but Linda's augmentations allow her to fully utilize this feature safely. ** Inner Skinsuit: A moisture-absorbing synthetic material with a neural interface that actively tracks Linda's temperature and controls the temperature of the armor while actively conforming to her body. ** Magnetic Weapon Holder Strips: The MJOLNIR armor possesses powerful magnets that allow Linda to mount any weapon with magnetic properties on her back to leave her hands free for other tasks. In addition, the boots of the armor also possess magnetic properties that can be toggled on or off to allow her to maneuver along the side of magnetic surfaces even in zero gravity conditions. ** Motion Tracker: The MJOLNIR armor is equipped with motion sensing radar that automatically tracks the position of Linda's allies and enemies relative to her position. However, it can be disabled if jammed with specialized equipment or submerged in saltwater. ** Pressure Seal: The MJOLNIR armor is airtight, allowing Linda to operate in water-based environments and in a complete vacuum for a limited amount of time. However, it can be compromised if struck with a sufficiently strong force or if placed under extreme pressure. ** Sprint Module: By overriding safety protocols, Linda can enhance her own running speed. ** Titanium Nanocomposite Bodysuit: A thick, armored bodysuit sandwiched between the armor plating and the internal plating, it provides an additional layer of protection against ballistic attacks and is made from a heat-resistant material in order to disperse the heat from plasma weaponry. By linking to the MJOLNIR armor's fusion reactor, it can greatly enhance Linda's strength and agility. ** VISR Database: The MJOLNIR armor is linked to the UNSC database that provides constant information updates to her heads-up display through her armor's neural interface, outlining allies in green and enemies in red to easily distinguish between them. In addition, important objectives and potentially useful objects and equipment are outlined in yellow. The VISR system also improves low-light vision and can provide constant updates on enemy positions. Intelligence: A quiet "lone wolf" even as a young girl, Linda showed exceptional promise as a leader and intelligence agent, being singled out by the program for her superior mental and physical abilities as well as her initiative in setting up a makeshift "intelligence network" among her classmates to spy on her own teachers. She was then trained in all forms of military warfare, including hand-to-hand combat, firearms usage, stealth tactics, the operation of any number of military vehicles, and intelligence gathering. She is considered extraordinarily capable as a sniper even amongst her fellow Spartans, with the legendary hyper-lethal Master Chief commending her abilities as "art" for being able to easily assassinate two separate targets so quickly that he could not guess which one she killed first. She also managed to down several Banshees by hanging upside from a ledge and shooting their pilots with her rifle while firing one-handed, much to the awe of the other Spartans. As a member of Blue Team, she is also able to easily keep up with her allies in the heat of a firefight, proving to be a match alongside her squadmates for hundreds of Promethean Knights during the fireteam's raid on the Forerunner world Genesis while aiding Fireteam Osiris. Weaknesses: After taking extensive fire, MJOLNIR armor energy shields must take time to recharge by remaining out of combat for a short period of time as additional fire will interrupt the recharging process, leaving Linda vulnerable. MJOLNIR shielding is also susceptible to blunt force attacks to the chest as well as electrical and plasma-based weaponry. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Halo Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Soldiers Category:Super Soldiers Category:Game Characters Category:Snipers Category:Playable Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Adults Category:UNSC Category:Armored Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Hackers Category:Healers Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8